the3ninjasfandomcom-20200214-history
The3Ninjas Wiki
Welcome to the The3Ninjas Wiki The 3 Ninjas movie trilogy of the 90s Movie plots first-1992-American Version Since they were very young the Douglas brothers spent there summer vacation with their Japanese grandfather Mori Tanaka, his daughter is their mom who stays at home and their father is an FBI agent who hates martial arts. The oldest brother Samuel is cool, calm and collected but a bit of a show-off, Jeffrey the middle child is short-tempered and the youngest brother Michael loves to eat. In the first movie Mori giveshis grandsons "Ninja Names" and masks. Samuel becomes Rocky because "he is strong and cool as granite rock", Jeffrey becomes "Colt" because he is fast and has the spirit of a young wild horse and Michael becomes Tum-Tum because his energy begins and ends with his tummy. Meanwhile, the boys’ father, Sam Douglas (Alan McRae), leads the FBI on a sting operation against Hugo Snyder (Rand Kingsley), to buy warheads. Snyder escapes because ninjas were in the rafters. When he returns to his hideout, he explains his relationship with Sam to his assistant Mr. Brown (Joel Swetow) and bodyguard Rushmore (Professor Toru Tanaka). He has known Douglas for years, since his former master Mori Tanaka trained him. On their last day at the cabin, Snyder arrives to test his old master by sending ninjas after him. Defying their grandfather's orders to stay in the house, the boys fight a few of the ninjas. After they are victorious, Snyder threatens Mori and his family’s lives if he does not get Douglas off his back; he also threatens to rip out his heart if he does not. When the boys return home, their father is talking to his partner Jerry. Douglas hates martial arts, despite having married Mori's daughter Jessica (Margarita Franco) so he is not enthusiastic when the boys try to show him what they learned, and more irritated when they explain their Ninja names. Snyder arranges to kidnap the boys and tells Brown to hire his surfer nephew Fester (Patrick Labyorteaux) and his friends Hammer (D.J. Harder) and Marcus (Race Nelson). The next morning as the boys ride their bicycles to school, Fester and his crew fail to grab them. Emily becomes separated from the boys and has her bike stolen by bullies. She becomes mad at Rocky for showing off and walks the rest of the way to school. At recess, Colt and Rocky challenge the bullies to a game of basketball. Giving the bullies a 9 point lead they effortlessly win Emily's bike back. Meanwhile, a frustrated Snyder tells Fester and his buddies to get the children before midnight, prompting Brown to aid as backup if needed. The boys are at home with a babysitter when Fester, Marcus and Hammer show up. The kidnappers subdue the babysitter and lock her in a closet. The boys decide if they can take care of Fester and his gang themselves, then their ninja training would be worthwhile. Using booby traps, they weaken the intruders but the criminals take Emily (Kate Sargeant) hostage. Fester, alone with Emily, confronts Colt and Rocky, when Tum-Tum suddenly attacks and Emily subdues Fester. When they free the babysitter, Brown and Rushmore overpower and capture them. Sam, Jessica, and Mori learn from a note Emily gives them that Snyder is responsible. Mori then offers to sneak in and rescue them. Mori slips into Snyder's hideout, while the boys trick their guard and escape. After several confrontations through the ship they come across Rushmore, whom they defeat with Mori’s help. Mori reunites with the boys, as Snyder confronts Mori. Mori gains the upper-hand when Snyder grabs a gun from one of his subordinates and Sam shoots Snyder in the arm. As the group is receiving medical aid, the FBI takes Snyder and his men to jail. Sam apologizes to Mori, and tells Jerry to fill out the reports himself because he had a whole family of heroes he needed to take out for pizza.International version The international cut of the film features a number of small parts of scenes that were cut from the movie for its American release, most likely to ensure a PG rating. Amongst the cut scenes are all-inclusive: Extra footage of Snyder's escape in which he confronts two FBI agents who he promptly defeats, A scene in which the robbers fire a gun in the convenience store and tie up the clerk behind the counter, a scene in which the robbers get the Douglas family address from Brown, additional footage of Grandpa trailing Snyder to his ship hideout, numerous small portions of the scene where the robbers invade the Douglas household, including Colt beating the robbers after getting them under a tarp in the room being renovated and a scene of one of the robbers asking his uncle (Brown) if he can be paid, extra sarcastic dialogue while the boys are locked up in Snyder's ship, an extended scene in which the boys are reunited with Grandpa, footage of Brown KOing himself on a pipe and subsequently complaining about his pain when being taken away by the Feds. Additionally, in the international version the boys LOSE the basketball challenge and their bikes, so a scene ends the international version of the film in which they fight the bullies to get them back. 3 Ninjas Knuckle up- Samuel "Rocky" Douglas (Michael Treanor), Jeffrey "Colt" Douglas (Max Elliott Slade), and Michael "Tum-Tum" Douglas (Chad Power) defend "Truth, Justice and the American Way", once more — this time, protecting a Native American village and the rest of society against a Toxic Waste Company. After a morning test from Grandpa Tum-Tum tells them they are out of food for breakfast. Grandpa takes them to get Pizza while he buys grocceries. While at the Pizza place Colt and Tum-Tum notice a few bandits harrassing a girl named Jo, they defend her and fight them off soon Rocky notices while playing a Racing game and helps them, stopping them from fighting. The boys talk to the kids who were watching them but Grandpa arrives and takes them back to the cabin. Grandpa agrees to paying the damages at the Pizza Parlor and as punishment he makes the boys clean it. Grandpa notices the boys are getting cocky and are only helping people so that they can become heroes, he wants them to become pure like a flower. After fixing the Pizza place they meet Jo again and agree to help find her father who was kid-napped by the bandits. They find him but they must keep a disc away from the bad guys. The boys fight cowboys and bikers and finally learn to "fly" by doing a corkscrew roundhouse in the air. 3 Ninjas Kick Back- Planning to go away to Japan with Grandpa is not as easy as Samuel "Rocky" Douglas (Sean Fox), Jeffrey "Colt" Douglas (Max Elliott Slade), and Michael "Tum Tum" Douglas (J. Evan Bonifant) had hoped. After expressing their different views on how they want to spend their vacation, Mori (Victor Wong) becomes concerned that his grandchildren are growing apart, both from himself and from each other. Tum-Tum seems to be the only one interested in traveling to Japan, and even then only hopes to go and watch Sumo wrestlers due to the amount of food they are able to consume every day, while Mori intends to return a dagger to the Grand Master at a martial arts tournament that he had won 50 years prior from a boy named Koga (Sab Shimono). Meanwhile, in Japan, a figure in all black sneaks into a museum and after defeating several guards makes off with a valuable sword and escapes via a hang glider into the night. In the U.S., a baseball game determines that the three ninjas are experiencing the pains of growing up. Colt has become impatient and very short-tempered, starting fights with several of the bigger bullies on the opposing team. Rocky is very easily distracted by the school hottie Lisa D. Marino (Maital Sabban), and Tum-Tum's self obsession with food breaks several plays, though not before a very flatulent batter breaks wind, causing the youngest of the Douglases to pass out. A huge in-game fight causes the umpire to call off the championship game, delaying it a week, driving a nail into Mori's plans to take his grandchildren to Japan as they wish to remain and finish the game. Enroute to the airport, a sticker falls off Tum-Tum's bag, and Sam picks up the wrong one, thinking it is Mori's bag. After Mori departs, the kids discover three intruders at Mori's house and fend off the property. Little do they realize that the trio is led by Koga's platinum rocker haired nephew, Glam (Dustin Nguyen) and his friends who were sent to steal the dagger from Mori. After a call from Mori that a fender bender put him into a hospital, the boys discover that Tum-Tum has Mori's bag with the dagger inside. They decide to, without their parents' knowledge or permission, use a recording of their conversation with Mori to authorize plane tickets to Japan. Upon their arrival, they reveal to Mori that they have the dagger, and he instructs them to deliver it to the Grand Master. Disguised as nurses, Glam and his friends record their conversation and deliver it to Koga, who punishes them for not once but three times failing to deliver the dagger, before creating a plan to get it back. The boys attend the tournament, and Colt, dressed as a participant is not only painfully defeated, but by a girl named Miyo (Caroline Junko King), a baseball enthusiast as well, but with no skill in the sport whatsoever. She offers the boys a place to stay and in return for training in baseball, she will teach them some of her martial arts skill. Rocky develops an attraction for Miyo, and puts aside his shame for having to use reading glasses as she has a pair of her own. The Grand Master pays a visit, but the boys and Miyo are suspicious when he speaks English to them, as he had previously been unable to and Miyo had to translate for him. As well as wearing a pair of black shoes whereas before he was barefoot. When Miyo discovers the deception, she warns the boys who find out that it is in fact Koga in disguise. He sends his henchmen after the children who soundly defeat most of the troop before they are themselves captured. At the same time, Mori is taken from the hospital after a botched attempt from Glam and his friends to secure him themselves. They are all reunited, and Koga threatens the boys' lives unless Mori relinquishes his dagger. Mori agrees, and they travel to a hidden cave, which the sword and the dagger are keys to unlock the doorway to lead them to a legendary Cave of Gold. After escaping their captivity, Rocky, Colt, Tum-Tum and Miyo take hang gliders to catch up with Mori and Koga, arriving in the cave they battle and elude each of Koga's men. Mori and Koga discover the cave of Gold, and as Koga readies to shoot Mori, the children arrive, prompting Koga to instead try to kill all of them. Remembering training that Mori taught him about patience, Colt manages to throw a small ninja ball into the barrel of the gun, causing it to back-fire. The explosion causes the cave to begin to collapse and all six of them manage to escape the cave. After realizing what the greed had done to him, Koga throws the sword into the cave, closing the door forever. After Koga apologizes to Mori and the children for his behavior, Mori presents Miyo, the new champion of the martial arts tournament with the dagger as he was presented it 50 years ago. They then realize that they can make it back to the United States before the championship game. When they return, they overcome their flaws. Tum-Tum stopping two runs from scoring, despite the bean kids' flatulence. Rocky throws a pitch, which is hit into the outfield, though a player who had been short-notice registered to the roster catches the ball, revealing that its Miyo. And using his training, Colt is able to hit a bases-loaded home run. After the game is won and over, the bullies attempt to confront Miyo in the parking lot, and despite Tum-Tum's warnings that "She's just a girl!" they try to fight her, only to be beaten up 3 ninjas High Noon at Mega Moutain- The film opens as normal while Samuel "Rocky" Davis (Mathew Botuchis), Jeffrey "Colt" Douglas (Michael O'Laskey), and Michael "Tum Tum" Douglas (James Paul Roeske) are at the home of their Grandfather Mori (Victor Wong) for the summer to perform their ninja training. After being put to an obstacle course test and failing, he overhears Rocky and Colt talking about no longer returning since they are older and have more adult things to do, depressing him. After they return home from their vacation, they meet Amanda (Chelsey Earlywine) when their heads are almost buzzed off when her out-of-control radio-controlled helicopter also broke one of their windows. After making amends, she is invited to Tum Tum's birthday party the following day at Mega Mountain (a theme park much like the Six Flags franchise) which she accepts. Tum Tum is also very depressed when his favorite action hero Dave Dragon (Hulk Hogan) is set to retire and end his television series due to poor ratings, and even concerns his mother when she offers him food, to which he replies that he says "No thanks Mom, I'm not hungry". The following day, the boys and Amanda are dropped off at Mega Mountain, and Rocky disappoints the group by opting to spend the day with his girlfriend Jennifer (Lindsay Felton) than spend it with Tum Tum and his wanting to see Dave Dragon who is performing live for his final performance. Colt and Tum Tum both admit the admiration toward him and remember how cool he had been previously. During these goings on, a master criminal named Mary Ann "Medusa" Rogers (Loni Anderson), her right-hand man Lothar Zogg (Jim Varney), her Jamaican sidekick C.J. (Dwayne Carrington), her three idiot nephews Carl (Kirk Baily), Buelow (Travis McKenna), and Zed (Brendan O'Brien), and a small group of mercenaries, infiltrate the park, take over its operations, and attempt to take out Dave after his performance (interrupted by Tum Tum and Colt who seek him out for an autograph). Medusa threatens the park's owner Harry Jacobson (Pat Mahoney) to pay her enough money or she will cause accidents on the rides. This causes the police and the FBI led by the boys' father Sam (Alan McRae) to be called in. After fending off the thugs and rejoining Rocky who had spotted them while away from Jennifer, they wake up Dave and become suspicious as a great deal of the park is closed off and several rides begin to go crazy. Amanda utilizes a handheld computer and is able to hack out some of the programs. However, Medusa quickly has her access locked out, and suspends a roller coaster train full of people at the top of a loop, threatening Harry with their deaths if he does not pay her a large sum of money. Dave tries to infiltrate their operations, and is captured while Colt, Rocky, Tum Tum, and Amanda continue to evade Medusa's henchmen and her nephews. She manages to have her nephews kidnap Jennifer and use her as bait to keep the kids from interfering by tying her to the roller coaster tracks and threatening to release the train, causing it to run over her. Rocky battles with Lothar when attempting to free her, and causes him to literally bounce out of the park and into the hands of the authorities. Medusa releases the train to race pass by Rocky and Jennifer. She tells him that he saved her and kisses him. Harry then begins to give Medusa the $10 million bag by bag. But as the final bag drops Amanda uses her helicopter to cut it open. Medusa discovers this and grabs her. Rocky meets up with his brothers and they run into Dave. After they inform him about Amanda's capture they all unite to save her. Meanwhile Medusa tells her about her plans for her. She plans to use her as a hostage to escape. Then she will be her personal slave to work off the lost money. Medusa estimates that in 50 years they will be even. The boys are able to defeat many ninjas before they catch up to her. She compliments their skills but then decides to even the odds by shooting the lights out. This gives her ninjas the upper hand because they have night vision goggles. While they are taken care of she gives Amanda a little "surprise." Instead of being Medusa's slave, she will be blown to bits by a bomb that she leaves behind. The boys manage to overcome their inability to see in the dark (the problem with their obstacle course at the beginning) and save Amanda, but her computer breaks down and she cannot disarm the bomb she's attached to. Thinking quickly, they attach it to an oxygen tank on rollers and attempt to break its valve to send it away. With Dave's help they are able to do so, and send it like a torpedo directly toward Medusa's escape route. The explosion draws the authorities' attention, and they quickly capture her still clutching her bag of money. She pouts and seats herself with it, surrendering to the FBI. Once Medusa and her minions are in jail, the boys also give credit to Dave for helping to save the park when interviewed by the media. Later, they assure Mori that they are not going to give up their summers with him for anything, enjoying learning to be ninjas, and even recruit Amanda to join them next time, an offer she accepts graciously. Latest activity Category:Browse